The Reid Effect
by pottermindsfreak365
Summary: what if the BAU team had met reid differently with a case in Indiana. how will the team and reid react


_The Reid Effect _

_**The Nightmare and A Case**_

_Las Vegas, Nevada to Bryant, Indiana _

Spencer Reid's life was never easy between his mom, Diana, having Paranoid Schizophrenia, his brother abusing him in every sense of the word, and his dad leaving after his brother went to center for the worst criminally insane people.

At the age of thirteen he started collage, thankfully, (he had had bad experiences in high school being a twelve years old senior did not help matters) until one glorious day in May 1998 right after finals.

_cmcmcmcm_

Spencer was sitting with his mom on a blanket in a park near their home (Diana was having a rare lucid moment) eating and reading when Evan Reid (Spencer's brother) came up to them. Evan not ask anything he stood there for a moment then attacked the young genius out of nowhere by punching Reid in the face making his head hit the tree they were sitting under then picked him up and throws him over his shoulder. The last thing Reid ever heard of his mother for six years was her scream saying, "That's my son please help him please."

When he woke up he was in a truck with that said man and wondering how his mom was he started to panic when he thought about her wondering how she was. His brother looked over and saw that he was awake then pulled out a syringe, he stuck it in his neck and Spencer promptly went back to sleep. After a while Reid was never sure how long he woke up in a little cabin. He hands were handcuffed behind his back and his ankles were chained.

After about an hour by his estimation his twin came into the room and asked, "We are going to have some fun Spencer you stupid midget."

Spencer shivered at the sound of his brother's voice the coldest voice he will ever hear in his life.

He then proceeded to beat the genius until he was unconscious.

_cmcmcmcm_

As time went on the man got worse and worse. He started cutting the younger man; he did it everywhere and leaving a great scar across his face. Next his brother went to electricity and electrocuted him, then fire and burned about fifty to sixty percent of his body, and so on.

_cmcmcmcm_

Five and a half years later Spencer Reid is now twenty-two yet everyday he is tortured by his sociopathic brother. On this day he walked in a gun in hand. "It's time to die today." Evan Reid stated simply.

The way he stated it so simply so coldly and the smile was so cruel that he knew for a fact he was more than likely going to die today.

His brother put the gun on the table then slowly came towards him as if to torture him before the actually torture began. When Evan finally got there the first thing he did was burn Spencer slowly very slowly. Next he beat the burns he made then electrocuted his younger brother four times. When he saw that Reid wasn't dead yet, he picked up the gun and shot the younger man in the head (on his right side) both lungs several times, his left knee twice, and his stomach leaving him for dead not realizing that two good cops heard the shots.

_cmcmcmcm_

Peter Jameson is the Deputy Sheriff in Bryant, Indiana that has roughly fifty-five in it. He is out with his partner Officer Miller doing a routine patrol of the area when they heard four gun shots up at the quiet cabin on the skirts of the town. "Hello, 25 this is Officer Miller we have a potentially an ADW. Gun fired I repeat a gun has fired we're going to investigate calling for back up we're at the old cabin at the edge of town." Miller relayed over the radio.

Peter stopped the cruiser got out as drew his gun and slowly started to walk to the cabin. He and Miller walked into the cabin and found a sense that they will never forget. The two cops saw a body that was unrecognizable and a bloodily pool that was quickly getting bigger as well as bones scattered around the small cabin.

Peter rushed to the body to check if it still had a pulse when it did he called, "Dan (Officer Miller) I have a pulse please call for an ambulance." He asked while holding two of many wounds on the person trying to keep the person alive.

"25 I need a 901 the victim is still alive and a Denver oh heck bring in everyone you can." The officer told the dispatcher then he went over to help Jameson try to stop the bleeding enough to save his life.

After about a minute the ambulance came to get the person (for they could tell that much) to the hospital before his heart stopped while a detective and the two cops started to investigate. Two hours later the three men came out of the cabin tired and no closer to solving the mystery anytime so it appeared.

The detective and two cops walked into the hospital to see how the person was doing. They walked the front information desk and Peter asked, "How is the person that came in about two hours ago?"

"The person is still in surgery, will know more when his out." The receptionist, Lauren, replied.

After about ten more hours Doctor Peacock came into the waiting room to meet with the three men. "The young man is in a sedative coma. He has; severe brain trauma from a bullet in his head that I was able to take out, the bullet to the abdomen went through his liver and kidney, the kidney was damaged so severely that I had to take it out and I'm monitoring his liver, both lungs were shot four times each so he on a ventilator for the time being, the left knee was also shot twice so he might not be able to move it very much, he was also burned, cut, and electrocuted so his also dealing with a major infection from the cuts and burns not being treated right after also I lost him four times on the table so I will asked a heart specialist to check on his heart. Off the record in my opinion the boy has a guardian angel out there somewhere to be alive right now."

The other men could not agree more.

_cmcmcmcm_

Two months later that said young man woke up to the astonishment of everyone. He looked around and saw a man that has a police officer uniform on then he turned when he heard the door open and man with a white doctors coat on and told the young man, "I'm Dr. Peacock, I'm going to try and take out your ventilator all you have to do is cough for me as it is coming up can you do that for me?"

The young man had no trouble coughing for the doctor but it was extremely hard to breathe afterward and no matter how long it was he still could hardly breathe. The doctor put in a nasal cannula (a wire that goes in the nose and around the ears that's attached to an oxygen tank to help people breathe) and slowly upped it till it was at forty percent airflow. Only then did his breathing stabilize enough to breathe evenly. "Can I get you anything for pain or anything at all?" the middle aged doctor asked.

"Water please," was the young man raspy answer.

The older man was back with a cup of plain water and a small jug of ice that he could suck on later then walked out of the room leaving the officer to ask a few questions with the officer knowing he might not be able to give anything from the brain trauma.

"I'm Deputy Sheriff Jameson what's your name?"

"Spencer Reid."

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I was with my mom at the local park in Vegas when my identical twin brother showed up and hit me in the face knocking my head against the tree we were sitting under the next thing I can fully remember is being in a room handcuffed and chained to a wall with Evan, my brother, beating me, electrocuting, cutting, and who knows what else." After he said that, he rested his head exhaustedly and closed his eyes.

Peter was shocked at how much information the young man that he now knew is named Spencer Reid gave him but then that said young man started to convulse. He pressed the button for a nurse and told her that the young man was convulsing. A minute later she came in with anti-convulsant medication that she injected into his IV and a few seconds later his seizure stopped. As Spencer slept from the effects of the seizure, Peter left to hopefully find this Evan Reid person for questioning.

_cmcmcmcm_

Two years later Spencer is a lot better than he was when he first arrived in Bryant, Indiana. He went through therapy and exercise, the doctors that worked with him in the burn unit actually managed to simulate regrowth in his skin so between that and bandages his skin came back but he does have a load of scars from the burns, his left leg he cannot bend at the knee to save his life, the shots to his lungs and the intake of smoke left his lungs weak and will never be off of the forty percent oxygen that he was on after he woke up, his heart murmur is being controlled by medicine that helps it beat harder and for clots because the heart specialist found a clot while checking his heart, and lastly he has a dog for seizures because he apparently cannot handle the seizure medication that they tried and they tried them all. He also has a slight case of PTSD but it's only with certain smells.

Right now his doing the paper work and filing it away for the local PD when Peter Jameson came up to him and said, "We invited the FBI over to help us also how's your kidney doing?" Spencer's one kidney got overwhelmed and shut down while he was unconscious and have had trouble with it ever sense but he can leave the hospital to go to work for the PD.

"The doctors are still looking for a donor because both my parents were not enough of a match for a transplant but I'm glad that the FBI is coming.

**Quantico, Virginia BAU**

"Got a case," JJ said holding up a file. After groaning Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and David Rossi went into the conference room to go over another case.

When the whole team got in the room JJ stood up and started by saying, "There have been three murders in Bryant, Indiana," at that point she put the three murders on the screen, "all of them male in their mid twenties the unsub does not care about race or size so all the police there have to go on are people form out of town coming to the little town on vacation and men in their mid twenties." The three victims having been Caucasians, African American, and the last looking like a Mexican mix.

"Is there anything in the location?" Rossi asked asking the question that everyone was thinking.

"A cabin at the edge of the small town, " Hotch replied.

"Oh and Morgan the lead on the case pacifically asked for you." JJ said amused.

Morgan looked to see who the lead was only to find it is Peter Jameson a friend he met when he was a cadet. "Yeah Pete we were cadets at the same time and became friends." Morgan told his colleagues.

Hotch nodded and said, "Wheels up in thirty." when he got a nod from everyone he walked out the door to get his go bag.

Once the wheels were up and the plane leveled off the team started to talk more in-deph about the case. "What does the cut along the face mean?" Prentiss asked.

"They don't know but the victims were electrocuted, cut, and burned." JJ replied.

"It looks like to me that the unsub is not afraid of torture and how he tortures them is his signature so we might be looking at a sociopath." Morgan thought out loud.

"I agree with Morgan that he is a sociopath under the knowledge that it does not look like he has any mercy on his victims." Rossi said looking at the pictures of the victims with there faces cut and all the burned spots that could be seen in the pictures.

Hotch nodded then said, "I agree. Printess you and Morgan go to the crime seen, Rossi you and I will go to talk in the area and family if their in town, and JJ and Garcia you to go to the station and set up. Garcia we will give you more on what to look for once we've looked at the area and talked to the people." After he received nods all around they all lend back in their seats and either looked at the flie or tried to go to sleep because they knew they might not get a lot of sleep on this case.

**AN: i just could not get this plot bunny out of my head anyway hoped you liked it please let me know**


End file.
